My name is Matthew Milton
by kikkie
Summary: I was always curious why a 16 year old was part of a dangerous crime group. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. This takes place in SR3 in an alternate universe where Johnny lives and the twins with Matt Join the saints and fight off new crime lords. Pairings, Matt/Femboss, Asha/Johnny, Kik/Pierce. Rated M for mature readers. Don't like, then don't read, enjoy!


"Oh my god…what have I done?"

I asked myself as I looked down at the sleeping figure next to me. A young, scarlet haired woman with brown skin was sleeping peacefully next to me. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties, and so far I was scared for my life. And its not because I slept with an older woman, its because that woman is my enemy…

I slept with a saint…

NO! This isn't my fault! It was Kiki and Voila fault! They gave me that stupid perfume and now I am in this mess! I looked around the room and saw my clothes scattered everywhere. If I am quick and quite, I wont get a bullet to my head. I slowly crawled out of the purple sheeted and began to dress myself. By the time I got to my jacket I realized that I was late for something.

"The recording! Shoot!" I shouted out loud, and I was loud enough to wake the woman up to.

"Hey?" She spoke, I swallowed my saliva as I heard the sheets ruffle as she moves. "Where you going sport? Not even going to kiss me goodbye?" She asked, I have never been so scared in my life, and I was hit by a chair by a psychopath!

"Um…I have business to attend to, thank you for the fun last night!" I said as I tried to walk to the door as fast as I can, but I was stopped when I felt a hand grab my collar. I turn and looked at the tall woman, she was gorgeous, I had to say it! Her skin was brown, clear and was practically milky smooth to the touch, her blue eyes nearly melt my heart, and trust me when I say she has both top and bottom.

"Not one kiss?" She asked me, her voice was so beautiful.

"I need to go! I have a recording to go to!" I said, which was no lie, I did have to go to a recording session. The woman lets go of the young boy and sighed.

"Do you really have to go? I thought you could stay a little longer and…you know. Go another round with me." She said, oh god, the memories of last night started to flow back into my head.

UGH! STUPID TWINS!

(Flashback)

"What is that?" I asked as Kiki holds a test tube with yellow liquids in at my face. On top of the tube was a cork, the tube was half way full. I was sitting on Voila and Kiki leather couch reading about the saints. Apparently they just bought a gym, and it was the one I used to go to. And if your wondering why I am at the twins apartment…I'm hiding from Killbaine.

"It was something I was making, until those Saints stole our research facility." Kiki said. "I want to test it out on you."

"Why can't you get one of your soldiers to do it?" I asked.

"I trust you more." Kiki said before popping the cork off the tube. She gently sticks a Q-tip into the tube, she then gently rubs the tip on both sides of my neck. I shivered a little at the cold air brushing against my skin.

"What is this stuff?" I asked as I put my laptop down on their coffee table.

"It's a…" Viola looks to the roof of her apartment and begins to think of a name for what her sister just put on me. "Love potion?"

"That is an awful name for it." Kiki said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It females want to screw you…I think." Kiki said. "I haven't really gotten all the ingredients down for it, so there's a 20% it will make men fall in love with you, another 20% is animals, and 10% is children."

"So there is a 50% that this will make women fall for me." I asked.

"Yea, fall in love…or bring out their animal instinct to kill you." Voila said in a quick and nervous way.

"What did you put on me!?" I shouted.

"Calm down Matt, if anything happens, we can just take you to a safe room." Kiki said. "Now go outside, I want to see what humps you."

"Or kills me!" I shouted before I stood up from their couch and make my way towards the door. The two followed me outside to street. The twins owned the area, so you mostly see morning star soldiers everywhere. I stood there for a good five minutes before turning to the twins to say.

"It didn't work, can I got back inside now. It's getting late, and I have recording shoot to go to tomorrow." I said, the twins nodded their heads and begin to lead me back into the Apartment, but I was stopped when a hand grabbed me by the neck and pull towards two soft balls…oh wait, they were breast.

"MARRY ME!" A woman shouted as she held me tight. I then felt another pair of hands grab onto me and pull me away from the woman.

"Fuck you lady! He's mine!" She shouted.

"Kiki! Viola! HELP!" I shouted, but the twins just stared at me.

"I think that stuff works to well." Kiki said.

"I am so making more." Viola said with a smile. "Okay, now Matt I-FUCK!" Viola shouted as she and Kiki runs out the way of a car that nearly hit them. The person in the car hopes out of the purple Lamborghini and ran towards me.

"I WANT HIM!" The woman shouted as she jumps on top of me and tried to take me away from the group. Out of fear and stupidity, I pulled out my pistol and shot the ground. What? Didn't think I had a weapon? I am not a fighter but I do carry protection. Anyway, I shot the ground, this made the girls holding onto me scared for their life's. So they let me go, and when they did I bolted down the street. I ran as quickly as my feet could carry, which was dump because I could have just called in a ride. But I couldn't stop because when a woman got a whiff of me, they chased me. They were even able to get my jacket in the process, oh god this was hell! I was getting tired, so tired that I didn't even notice I was Saint turf until a woman dressed in purple tackled me to the ground.

"You smell so nice, its making my pussy wet!" She spoke, out of nowhere another woman in purple hugs me around my waist.

"You smell nice, have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

"I don't…" I muttered under my breathe as I tried to keep myself from blushing. But it was to late, I felt someone hand make their way down my pants.

"Mmmm, let's take him back to the penthouse." One of them said, before I could do anything, they grabbed my legs and dragged me into the apartment building we syndicate use to own. I was dragged into the elevator and forced to sit in the corner of the room. The three girls were laughing amongst themselves, coming up with ideas on how to have fun with me. I hate my life right now, I wish someone would save me.

"What are you moron's doing!?" A woman voice shouted at the girls who kidnapped me. I looked up at them and saw them shivering with fear.

"We…were…uh…" One of the woman spoke, but was too scared to finish their sentence.

"Let me guess, you brought another boy in to use as your toy. I am not going to clean up another shit mess, so you better go to the place I told you to guard, or GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The woman shouted, the two women shivers in fear as they pushed me out of the elevator. They then left me there, standing in front of the dark skin woman who most men feared. The leader of the saints, Scarlet. Her name was ironic in my opinion since her signature color was purple, but I was in no position to say.

"Hi…" I spoke, the woman stared at me for a few good seconds, before opening her mouth to say:

"Don't I know you?" She asked me, I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me by sniffing me.

"Oh, I remember, I saw you at DAT'S!" She said, and I think she was right. DAT'S is a designer store that has a LOT of expensive high quality clothing. I shop there once in a while, but only for one brand. "You got those…Beaque sneakers, I love their shoes." She said as she walks closer to me. Her sniff nose making its way to my neck, I guess the perfume had a large effect on her too.

"You smell nice, what's this colon your wearing." She asked as her hands make their way to my shoulders.

"Bite me." I muttered under my breath. And before you say anything, that is the original name for this perfume, but I guess Scarlet didn't see it that. She removes herself from my neck and pressed her lips against mine.

And after that, everything went black


End file.
